A Challenge
by Hasegawa
Summary: 7 days. that's all left for both of them. Pairings: Russia X CHina. Warning: AU, death fic.


A challenge to myself to write anything in a timespan of 30 minutes.

and i rather failed, i took longer sinc the toilet break and all, but nevertheless.

this is an AU. You have been warned. and Not a happy one either.

this is what happened when you are challenged to write in half an hour. a cliche idea, but that's it.

enjoy !

* * *

**Day 7**

China looked at his left hand. Now it's unmovable. Yesterday it was still… fine.

"What's wrong, Jao?"Russia came and cuddled the smaller man. "Is there something wrong with the meat I bought?"

"No, aru. It's just… ah, fine. The meat is just too cold since I just took it from the freezer, aru… yes."

"Did it freeze your hand, da?" Russia took the smaller man's hand into his own palm, grabbing it softly, massaging it through. "Hmmm… it's rather cold, da. But it's fine. I would warm it up for you."

"Thank you, Ivan, you are so … kind, aru."

"What's wrong with you today? You sounded so reserved, da… " Russia kissed the smaller man on his neck, upper, nearer to the ear. Russia kissed higher and higher until it reached China's earlobes. "are you getting agitated because the marriage is just one week away, Yao?"

"No, aru. You don't bully me now." China smiled, pulling himself from the man who proposed to him two months ago, with a ring and bouquet of flower, in a Chinese restaurant (a high class one, God forbid; which wasted a month of Russia's salary). "You don't want me to back out now, right, aru?"

"No, of course not. I have sent the invitation to everybody… hey, stop that, aru!!!" China giggled when Russia gripped his ass. "Not now, you must be patient aru… a week! Ivan! Stop… Ahn… nnh… Aru…"

"How if we continue this in bed, da?"

**Day 6**

And there he was, watching as the bowl goes down to clash on top of the floor.

China was silenced. Fortunately Russia wasn't there. China slowly squatted to get the glass pieces. Some cuts into his finger and made him bled a bit but he wasn't aware of the pain. He was more occupied with the stiffness of his legs.

He couldn't get back up. His legs won't move, won't budge. He started to panic.

Just as an hour passed by, his legs started to look a bit bluish, China finally could move them. No, more like he could straighten them out and fell back to the floor on his butt.

"Ouch… aru." A piece of glass pierced through his pants. China promised to himself he wouldn't let Russia gets anywhere near his bottom until the scar's gone. He wouldn't want to worry the big man.

He is fine. Another 5 days and they will get married.

They will be married, no matter what.

**Day 5**

Russia woke up to find China lying motionlessly by his side.

"You're up, da? Did you wake up late today? Unusual."

"Ye..yes, aru… I woke up just now, and now my body hurts a bit, aru."

"Eh? Are you OK?" Russia woke up, tilting his body to face his fiancée, soon to be his bride (or bridegroom, or whatever). He touched China's cheek, which was strangely warm.

"Do you have fever, da?"

"No, aru. I think just because I woke up late…aru. I am fine. I will wake up soon." China smiled, moving his head. Russia missed the effort China was putting to smile and move his head.

His whole body was stiff, as stiff as board, and while his brain was practically shouting at his body parts to move, they didn't listen. China couldn't even breathe properly. Nevermind. He could do this.

Russia went to shower, leaving the smaller beauty lied on the bed, trying to cover his helplessness (he couldn't move even an inch) and sadness (oh, China was getting desperate) and fear.

Fear something might be wrong.

**Day 4**

When Russia went back yesterday's afternoon China was already in bed. China said he caught flu, and he asked the Russian not to worry. Russia tried to, but when in the morning Yao showed no sign of getting better, he started to freak out.

"Yao, talk to me, Yao… are you really fine? Why don't we go to the clinic to check, da? It's just a usual examination, and I understand you don't like western doctor, but I am worry, da."

China breathed slowly, while shook his head (clearly in great effort).

"Yao… this is not just flu, this is more than that! Your body is cold! I don't want this, da! Come on…"

China shook his head. More vigorously, just a bit.

"Yao… come on… you couldn't even talk, da…"

China shook his head… and stayed still. Russia waited for any other movement from his China, but after two hours waiting without any sign of movement expect China rolling his eyeball, Russia called the ambulance.

**Day 3**

"We are sorry, this is a very aggressive kind of brain tumor where it just took control all the blood supply to the brain. He … he simply lost all his brain function."

"But, but… you can help him da? At least make him talk! Or make… make him smile! We are going to be married, just two days from now!"

"…The only thing we could do now… is waiting for you to call it, Sir." He doctor sighed. "the patient is brain dead right now and we… actually we need you, if you don't mind, to sign these documents and… donated your fiancée's organs to some other patient who really need it right now…."

"Shut up, da. SHUT UP. You… You guys saying I should call Yao's death because you wanted to cut him up and get all his organs and left him with an empty body? Literally?" Russia shouted. "I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. I brought him here to get you to fix him and all I get now was a request to send him further down the hole, giving out his organs because he is dead? He is not dead! LOOK he is breathing! He still had heart rate and I know this much, my Jao wouldn't lost to any kind of…"

"We are sorry to hear that, sir, but…"

"Sorry get you nothing, da. I am here to ask you to help him! You stupid, false doctors, give me back my Jao!!!"

"It was too late. When he brought in, the cancer has spread to his occipital lobe, sir. If we removed it, he wouldn't get his vision back. And the cancer also has spread to his cerebellum, which is controlling his sympathetic nerve function, and he would never walk again even if he did wake up, sir."

"So you are saying it's my… my fault I brought him here, too late?"

"… unfortunately, yes, sir."

**Day 2**

"Would Yao want to donate your eyes to a child; your heart to a man; your lungs to a lady; your skin to the…" Russia broke down. He couldn't continue what he was saying. "Talk to me, da… please? We have … I mean, tomorrow. Tomorrow is our big day. It's been planned since half a year ago, by me. All you need to do was to say yes and stay with me until it ends. So, Jao… open , please? Your eyes, mouth, anything? Move? At least… JAO!!!!"

The nurses were looking at him from the door and glass panel, pitying the big man who was crying so helplessly like a child. Most of them did wish somehow miracles happened and made the motionless man on the bed woke up and smiled, just for the crying man's sake. They even overlooked the fact that the couple was gay.

It wasn't gender problem. It wasn't impropriate or it wasn't proper. All they could see was some form of a real… love, a good love at its peak which was crushed by nature.

Sadly, crushed.

**Day 1**

The wedding was cancelled, of course.

It was turned to be a funeral.

Everybody who saw how Russia was wailing; blaming himself could tell that actually, there is no such thing as certainty.

* * *

nasty ending. i am running out of time.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
